breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Gliding Over All subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:52,680 --> 00:00:54,489 Mr. White? 2 00:00:54,920 --> 00:00:56,490 Hello? 3 00:01:17,440 --> 00:01:22,128 Mr. White, the car's been dealt with, sir. 4 00:01:25,520 --> 00:01:26,806 No one tailed you? 5 00:01:26,960 --> 00:01:30,885 No, I stayed off the main streets and kept checking, so... 6 00:01:33,320 --> 00:01:35,448 Joe ask any questions? 7 00:01:35,600 --> 00:01:40,367 I told him RV job, just like you said and he totally knew. 8 00:01:47,160 --> 00:01:52,485 It's pretty cool the way they do that. They just turn a car into a cube. 9 00:02:06,800 --> 00:02:10,600 So should we deal with this other thing now? 10 00:02:19,720 --> 00:02:21,245 Yeah. 11 00:02:23,480 --> 00:02:24,891 Sure. 12 00:02:40,280 --> 00:02:43,284 - I don't want to talk about this. - Okay. 13 00:02:43,960 --> 00:02:45,769 It had to be done. 14 00:02:47,560 --> 00:02:49,164 Okay. 15 00:02:50,520 --> 00:02:52,090 All right. 16 00:03:10,400 --> 00:03:12,084 I need to talk to you. 17 00:03:12,240 --> 00:03:13,685 In private. 18 00:03:21,800 --> 00:03:22,961 So, what's the story? 19 00:03:23,120 --> 00:03:24,884 You get to Mike? 20 00:03:26,040 --> 00:03:27,644 He get out safe? 21 00:03:28,600 --> 00:03:30,250 He's gone. 22 00:03:31,800 --> 00:03:33,040 All right. 23 00:03:33,200 --> 00:03:36,727 Well, what about those nine guys in jail? 24 00:03:36,880 --> 00:03:39,645 I mean, they got no reason not to talk now. 25 00:03:39,800 --> 00:03:41,450 So, what do we do? 26 00:03:41,600 --> 00:03:44,649 "we"? Who's "we"? 27 00:03:46,120 --> 00:03:48,327 There is no "we," Jesse. 28 00:03:48,480 --> 00:03:50,687 I'm the only vote left... 29 00:03:51,080 --> 00:03:52,809 ...and I'll handle it. 30 00:05:00,120 --> 00:05:03,169 My client will supply information relating to the organisation... 31 00:05:03,360 --> 00:05:07,160 ...distribution and production of Fring's methamphetamine enterprise. 32 00:05:07,320 --> 00:05:10,881 We expect all charges to be dropped, and Dennis not only walks out of here... 33 00:05:11,080 --> 00:05:13,401 ...a free man, but also receives blanket immunity. 34 00:05:16,640 --> 00:05:19,166 For what he'll be furnishing, this deal is plenty fair. 35 00:05:23,440 --> 00:05:26,922 Best I'd be willing to do is queen for a day and reduced charges. 36 00:05:27,080 --> 00:05:28,127 All charges dropped. 37 00:05:28,280 --> 00:05:31,602 Queen for a day and a five-k. That's the best you're gonna get. 38 00:05:31,760 --> 00:05:33,728 No way. Guys, come on. 39 00:05:33,880 --> 00:05:35,928 You can be a fairy princess, for all I care. 40 00:05:36,080 --> 00:05:37,491 Where you going? 41 00:05:37,640 --> 00:05:40,962 Shopping for someone who can tell me something I don't already know. 42 00:05:41,120 --> 00:05:43,009 Hey, hey. 43 00:05:43,520 --> 00:05:45,648 I got plenty you don't know. 44 00:05:46,600 --> 00:05:48,648 You seem a little confused. 45 00:05:48,800 --> 00:05:50,370 This here is a buyer's market. 46 00:05:50,520 --> 00:05:54,650 I got eight other assholes just like you, four of them within 100 feet from here. 47 00:05:54,800 --> 00:05:58,202 I also got Dan the lawyer, who'll give me the money and Ehrmantraut. 48 00:05:58,360 --> 00:06:01,364 So settle in, Dennis. Enjoy your new home. 49 00:06:01,920 --> 00:06:03,968 I'm gonna go rattle some cages. 50 00:06:46,560 --> 00:06:49,928 - So? - Maybe you should order something. 51 00:06:50,080 --> 00:06:53,163 - Do you want a coffee or something? - Not just now. 52 00:06:54,840 --> 00:06:57,571 I think this would play better if you ordered something. 53 00:06:57,720 --> 00:07:00,963 I think this will play just fine, and I'm not thirsty. 54 00:07:01,120 --> 00:07:03,441 So let's take a look at the list. 55 00:07:06,240 --> 00:07:08,846 Lydia, you've come all this way. You do have the list? 56 00:07:09,000 --> 00:07:11,128 - Yes, I have it. - Good. 57 00:07:11,320 --> 00:07:13,209 It's just not written down. 58 00:07:13,360 --> 00:07:17,081 - And why is that? - It's in my head. Safer there. 59 00:07:17,240 --> 00:07:18,526 I see. 60 00:07:18,680 --> 00:07:21,251 Then I suggest you pick up a pen. 61 00:07:21,400 --> 00:07:22,561 Not just yet. 62 00:07:25,000 --> 00:07:28,561 It was my understanding that attending to these nine names... 63 00:07:28,760 --> 00:07:30,569 ...was precisely what you wanted. 64 00:07:30,760 --> 00:07:33,161 Ten names now. Ten, counting the lawyer. 65 00:07:33,320 --> 00:07:35,607 Yes. Ten, counting the lawyer. 66 00:07:36,200 --> 00:07:41,730 So, what, am I not tying up loose ends for our mutual benefit? 67 00:07:41,880 --> 00:07:44,724 You're tying up loose ends, and I don't wanna be one of them. 68 00:07:44,880 --> 00:07:47,087 I give you that list, I've served my purpose. 69 00:07:47,240 --> 00:07:49,766 Then maybe I'm just one more person who knows too much. 70 00:07:51,480 --> 00:07:55,280 So you put that list in my hands, and in your mind... 71 00:07:55,440 --> 00:08:00,082 ...I immediately just murder you, just right here in this restaurant? 72 00:08:00,240 --> 00:08:03,801 - No. Not right here. Of course. - Here in this public place, immediately? 73 00:08:04,000 --> 00:08:05,445 - That is not-- - Listen, Lydia. 74 00:08:05,600 --> 00:08:10,288 You made me promise on my children's lives that I guaranteed your safety. 75 00:08:10,440 --> 00:08:12,010 From Mike. 76 00:08:12,160 --> 00:08:14,686 You guaranteed I'd be safe from Mike. 77 00:08:15,800 --> 00:08:20,169 There's no way he'd ever go for this, you getting rid of his guys. 78 00:08:20,320 --> 00:08:24,928 You wouldn't be doing this, the names, if Mike were still a factor. 79 00:08:29,480 --> 00:08:32,404 Yeah. That's what I thought. 80 00:08:35,080 --> 00:08:38,050 What do you want, exactly? 81 00:08:38,240 --> 00:08:41,244 Because if you don't want to give me that list... 82 00:08:41,400 --> 00:08:44,244 ...then I've truly got no use for you. 83 00:08:47,400 --> 00:08:49,767 I can grow your business exponentially. 84 00:08:49,960 --> 00:08:51,121 Just give me the list. 85 00:08:51,280 --> 00:08:54,250 I can do that by helping you expand into a larger... 86 00:08:54,400 --> 00:08:58,007 ...highly active, highly profitable marketplace. 87 00:08:58,160 --> 00:09:01,164 What do you know about the Czech Republic? 88 00:09:02,320 --> 00:09:03,651 The Czech Republic? 89 00:09:03,800 --> 00:09:07,407 Did you know there's a higher demand for meth there than anywhere in Europe? 90 00:09:07,560 --> 00:09:09,642 Five percent of its 10 million people... 91 00:09:09,800 --> 00:09:12,326 ...which is roughly the population of the Southwest... 92 00:09:12,480 --> 00:09:16,087 ...from western Texas to Phoenix, are using meth. 93 00:09:16,280 --> 00:09:19,443 You keep your market here, but by adding overseas sales... 94 00:09:19,600 --> 00:09:21,841 ...you can more than double your current profits. 95 00:09:22,040 --> 00:09:25,886 And I checked. The average purity is only about 60 percent. 96 00:09:26,080 --> 00:09:29,368 They've never seen anything like your product. 97 00:09:30,400 --> 00:09:32,164 You'll blow their hair back. 98 00:09:34,520 --> 00:09:38,161 Shipping internationally seems like courting disaster. 99 00:09:38,320 --> 00:09:39,367 Not if you're Madrigal. 100 00:09:39,520 --> 00:09:42,444 Madrigal is under investigation by the DEA. 101 00:09:42,640 --> 00:09:44,449 The restaurant division, mostly. 102 00:09:44,640 --> 00:09:48,964 We've got 46,000 employees spread across 14 divisions. 103 00:09:49,120 --> 00:09:53,762 And once Mike's people are no longer a factor, things should tidy up nicely. 104 00:09:53,920 --> 00:09:55,729 This is what I do, you understand? 105 00:09:55,880 --> 00:09:58,281 Move things from point A to point B all over the globe. 106 00:09:58,440 --> 00:10:00,807 One-point-two million metric tons a month... 107 00:10:00,960 --> 00:10:06,000 ...and all of it right at my fingertips, a laptop click away. 108 00:10:07,280 --> 00:10:09,328 The Czech Republic... 109 00:10:10,080 --> 00:10:12,606 - Who's on the other end? - People I ship to regularly. 110 00:10:12,760 --> 00:10:15,889 People I've worked with for years. Professional and very amenable. 111 00:10:16,040 --> 00:10:18,691 I'm very careful who I work with. 112 00:10:25,600 --> 00:10:30,003 And if this is such a slam dunk, then why didn't you pitch it to Fring? 113 00:10:30,160 --> 00:10:34,006 I did. He said yes. We were in the final stages of working it out... 114 00:10:34,160 --> 00:10:35,650 ...when somebody killed him. 115 00:10:40,600 --> 00:10:45,128 You don't think Gus Fring built his distribution network all by himself. 116 00:10:46,440 --> 00:10:50,923 There are considerable advantages to diversification of distribution... 117 00:10:51,400 --> 00:10:55,325 ...like putting 6000 miles between you and your product. 118 00:10:58,240 --> 00:11:02,211 At 25 pounds a week, I'm estimating you'll gross about 2 million. 119 00:11:04,240 --> 00:11:07,289 Give me 10 pounds to start, and we'll see how it goes. 120 00:11:10,560 --> 00:11:13,609 - All right. - Now, with Fring... 121 00:11:13,760 --> 00:11:17,481 ...my end was gonna be 30 percent, which I believe is more than fair. 122 00:11:17,640 --> 00:11:19,802 - Okay. - Trust me, if you do this-- 123 00:11:19,960 --> 00:11:23,328 Lydia, learn to take yes for an answer. 124 00:11:24,480 --> 00:11:27,086 Now, first things first. 125 00:12:01,440 --> 00:12:02,965 Shake on it? 126 00:12:07,440 --> 00:12:09,442 We're going to make a lot of money together. 127 00:13:38,680 --> 00:13:42,924 Todd, I think it's time I meet your uncle. 128 00:13:43,680 --> 00:13:45,250 No iron pile. 129 00:13:45,400 --> 00:13:49,121 There's too many muscle-heads flexing their shit. Too many eyes. 130 00:13:49,280 --> 00:13:52,568 Okay, so no chow line, no yard. 131 00:13:52,720 --> 00:13:54,245 Well, gonna keep it simple. 132 00:13:55,000 --> 00:13:56,001 Pass-byes. 133 00:13:56,360 --> 00:13:59,762 Yeah. Hallways, shower room, cells. 134 00:14:00,120 --> 00:14:01,531 The easy stuff. 135 00:14:02,120 --> 00:14:04,885 I say we go with a riot. Our boys get it done in a riot. 136 00:14:05,040 --> 00:14:07,646 No, no, no. No chaos. 137 00:14:07,800 --> 00:14:13,330 I don't want the goon squad rolling in and stealing our shot, you know? 138 00:14:13,480 --> 00:14:16,165 This has gotta be fast and quiet. 139 00:14:16,320 --> 00:14:18,561 Just boom, boom, boom. 140 00:14:18,720 --> 00:14:20,688 - You know what I'm saying? - Yeah. 141 00:14:20,880 --> 00:14:23,042 Surgical. 142 00:14:23,200 --> 00:14:26,568 Surgical. That's what it's gotta be. 143 00:14:27,880 --> 00:14:30,645 So how many guys we got at MDC? 144 00:14:30,800 --> 00:14:35,283 Three, counting Shattuck. And he makes the schedule now... 145 00:14:35,440 --> 00:14:38,489 ...so we can put who we need where we need them. 146 00:14:38,640 --> 00:14:41,564 All right. So MDC's covered. What about the rest? 147 00:14:41,720 --> 00:14:43,563 We need G block in Valencia, right? 148 00:14:44,840 --> 00:14:46,365 Our guy's on the night shift. 149 00:14:46,520 --> 00:14:47,851 - Have him pull a double. - No. 150 00:14:48,000 --> 00:14:50,367 His supervisor's got some hard-on about OT. 151 00:14:50,520 --> 00:14:52,682 Have him switch with somebody. Just get it done. 152 00:14:52,840 --> 00:14:56,049 Regardless, you know, we got enough guys in Valencia right now? 153 00:14:56,200 --> 00:14:58,009 Might have to hire out. 154 00:14:58,160 --> 00:15:00,481 You high? Mix blood with chúntaros? 155 00:15:00,640 --> 00:15:02,529 - No way. - No. 156 00:15:05,320 --> 00:15:08,369 There's no need. We got enough. 157 00:15:08,520 --> 00:15:12,923 Hitters ain't the problem. It's that short walking window after lunch. 158 00:15:13,360 --> 00:15:16,091 Yeah. It's gonna be tight. 159 00:15:16,840 --> 00:15:18,683 Real tight. 160 00:15:24,200 --> 00:15:28,444 I gotta be straight with you, man. Taking out all these guys is doable. 161 00:15:29,240 --> 00:15:32,244 But hitting them in three separate jails all within two minutes? 162 00:15:32,400 --> 00:15:35,927 I mean, whacking bin Laden wasn't this complicated. 163 00:15:40,000 --> 00:15:42,731 Where do you suppose these come from? 164 00:15:43,280 --> 00:15:45,282 I've seen this one before. 165 00:15:45,440 --> 00:15:47,283 I wonder... 166 00:15:47,440 --> 00:15:51,490 ...are they all In some giant warehouse someplace? 167 00:15:59,200 --> 00:16:00,884 Hey. 168 00:16:02,120 --> 00:16:05,522 It can be done, just not the way you want it. 169 00:16:22,680 --> 00:16:26,401 It can be done exactly how I want it. 170 00:16:26,560 --> 00:16:30,326 The only question is, are you the man to do it? 171 00:16:39,080 --> 00:16:41,048 Figure it out. 172 00:16:42,120 --> 00:16:44,600 That's what I'm paying you for. 173 00:18:53,840 --> 00:18:56,571 Yo, what's going on, man? What's that alarm? 174 00:18:56,920 --> 00:18:58,285 What's happening? 175 00:19:01,960 --> 00:19:04,770 What are you doing, man? No, man, please! 176 00:19:04,920 --> 00:19:06,684 No, man! Help me! 177 00:19:06,840 --> 00:19:09,525 Help me! Help! 178 00:19:09,680 --> 00:19:11,284 Help me! 179 00:19:18,640 --> 00:19:22,087 Ball came in my direction, batter wouldn't even bother running. 180 00:19:24,720 --> 00:19:26,768 Excuse me a second. Couple more photos. 181 00:19:40,960 --> 00:19:42,086 Yes? 182 00:19:42,280 --> 00:19:43,850 It's done. 183 00:19:53,560 --> 00:19:56,131 New details have emerged in the spate of jail deaths... 184 00:19:56,280 --> 00:19:58,726 ...that rocked central New Mexico three days ago. 185 00:19:58,920 --> 00:20:02,003 As of yet, no names of victims have been released... 186 00:20:02,160 --> 00:20:05,642 ...but authorities continue to investigate what appears to be... 187 00:20:05,800 --> 00:20:08,371 ...a carefully coordinated sequence of attacks... 188 00:20:08,560 --> 00:20:13,009 ...that occurred within minutes in three different correctional facilities... 189 00:20:13,160 --> 00:20:15,083 - Is it okay if I turn this off? - Oh, sure. 190 00:20:15,240 --> 00:20:17,163 I don't want the news on right now. 191 00:20:17,360 --> 00:20:20,603 Hank just pulled up, and he's not in the best mood. 192 00:20:20,760 --> 00:20:23,889 - Oh, all right. I'll get out of your hair. - Okay. 193 00:20:24,760 --> 00:20:26,330 Hi, honey. 194 00:20:28,240 --> 00:20:30,481 Dinner will be in about an hour. 195 00:20:31,600 --> 00:20:35,002 And I thought we could have that chicken you like. 196 00:20:35,160 --> 00:20:38,881 - Or we could order Chinese. - Sure. 197 00:20:39,040 --> 00:20:40,804 Here we go. 198 00:20:42,520 --> 00:20:45,729 That fun? Play with your toys? 199 00:20:45,880 --> 00:20:49,043 I'll see you in a little bit, okay? See you in a little bit. 200 00:20:49,200 --> 00:20:51,521 Hey, Hank. I was just getting ready to leave. 201 00:20:51,680 --> 00:20:53,125 Something to drink? 202 00:20:54,120 --> 00:20:56,122 Yeah, sure. Thanks. 203 00:20:56,680 --> 00:20:57,966 Perfect. 204 00:20:58,600 --> 00:21:00,090 Hi. 205 00:21:01,120 --> 00:21:03,566 - Rocks, right? - Rocks, yes. 206 00:22:10,560 --> 00:22:13,564 Been thinking about this summer job I used to have. 207 00:22:14,920 --> 00:22:16,524 Oh, yeah? 208 00:22:18,640 --> 00:22:21,211 Back in college, I'd spend my days... 209 00:22:23,200 --> 00:22:25,851 ...marking trees in the woods with this... 210 00:22:26,240 --> 00:22:28,561 This orange spray can. 211 00:22:30,000 --> 00:22:32,321 Marking trees? 212 00:22:32,480 --> 00:22:35,245 Yeah. Crews would come in later... 213 00:22:35,400 --> 00:22:38,370 ...and find the trees I tagged and cut them down. 214 00:22:42,840 --> 00:22:48,210 First, you go in and you mark locations for skid trails and landings. 215 00:22:49,040 --> 00:22:53,090 Then you choose specific trees all within a selected grid. 216 00:22:56,640 --> 00:22:58,642 Every day... 217 00:22:58,880 --> 00:23:00,803 ...I'd go back... 218 00:23:01,520 --> 00:23:02,965 ...hike in... 219 00:23:04,080 --> 00:23:06,128 ...pick up where I left off. 220 00:23:10,400 --> 00:23:12,971 Oh, it sounds nice... 221 00:23:13,160 --> 00:23:15,367 ...being out in the woods all day. 222 00:23:15,960 --> 00:23:17,724 No, it wasn't so great. 223 00:23:17,880 --> 00:23:20,611 I got sunburned. There were mosquitoes. 224 00:23:20,760 --> 00:23:23,570 I just wanted to make a few bucks. Buy beer. 225 00:23:27,320 --> 00:23:29,766 Been thinking about that job more and more lately. 226 00:23:31,120 --> 00:23:33,805 Maybe I should've enjoyed it more. 227 00:23:34,440 --> 00:23:37,922 Tagging trees is a lot better than chasing monsters. 228 00:23:52,760 --> 00:23:55,127 I used to love to go camping. 229 00:27:45,760 --> 00:27:48,206 - This way. - Here, baby girl. Come see your brother. 230 00:27:48,360 --> 00:27:50,283 There you go, sweetie. That's it. 231 00:27:50,480 --> 00:27:52,528 Oh, my God! Look at her go! 232 00:27:52,680 --> 00:27:56,321 - Good job! Good job! - Over here. Peekaboo. This way. 233 00:27:56,480 --> 00:27:58,562 Let's go see your brother. Let's get him. 234 00:27:58,720 --> 00:28:01,724 Where'd you go? I can't see you. Where'd you go? 235 00:28:01,880 --> 00:28:03,928 There you are! 236 00:28:05,160 --> 00:28:08,130 You're really good with her. 237 00:28:08,280 --> 00:28:09,566 Come here, my baby girl. 238 00:28:09,720 --> 00:28:12,610 You're gonna be a handful, aren't you? Yeah. 239 00:28:12,760 --> 00:28:15,684 Mama's gonna get her exercise. 240 00:28:19,040 --> 00:28:21,930 Hey, do you wanna watch a movie? 241 00:28:23,360 --> 00:28:25,044 Hey, Louis. 242 00:28:26,400 --> 00:28:28,084 One moment. 243 00:28:28,920 --> 00:28:31,969 Nothing. What's up? 244 00:28:36,440 --> 00:28:38,408 Oh, Well. 245 00:28:44,720 --> 00:28:47,724 It's so nice to see you smile again. 246 00:28:48,360 --> 00:28:51,330 I mean, you seem good. 247 00:28:52,400 --> 00:28:54,562 Yeah. I'm hanging in there. 248 00:28:56,200 --> 00:28:58,521 To see you laugh like that just now... 249 00:28:59,720 --> 00:29:02,849 It's such an improvement, don't you think? 250 00:29:04,400 --> 00:29:07,290 I don't-- I don't really... 251 00:29:11,920 --> 00:29:15,208 We've been thinking... 252 00:29:15,360 --> 00:29:18,682 ...Hank and I, that it may be time... 253 00:29:18,840 --> 00:29:21,650 ...to take the kids home. 254 00:29:25,040 --> 00:29:27,884 It's been almost three months, right? 255 00:29:28,040 --> 00:29:29,804 Almost three? 256 00:29:34,120 --> 00:29:36,441 Does Hank not want--? 257 00:29:36,600 --> 00:29:39,206 Oh, no, no, no. Oh, God. No. No. 258 00:29:39,360 --> 00:29:42,170 Hank's crazy for these kids. You know that. 259 00:29:42,320 --> 00:29:44,721 It goes without saying, we love having them. 260 00:29:44,880 --> 00:29:46,450 And we're always here for you... 261 00:29:46,600 --> 00:29:50,002 ...and wanna help you any way that we can. 262 00:29:50,920 --> 00:29:52,285 But... 263 00:29:55,280 --> 00:29:57,601 We're starting to worry... 264 00:29:57,800 --> 00:30:00,485 ...that maybe... 265 00:30:03,280 --> 00:30:05,521 Maybe we're enabling you. 266 00:30:09,400 --> 00:30:12,324 Sweetie, you've had a lot on your plate... 267 00:30:12,480 --> 00:30:16,530 ...and you and Walt have had a lot-- 268 00:30:16,680 --> 00:30:20,605 So much to contend with. 269 00:30:20,760 --> 00:30:23,843 I'm so proud of you for going to therapy. You know that, right? 270 00:30:24,280 --> 00:30:26,521 It can be so helpful, such a good tool. 271 00:30:26,720 --> 00:30:30,725 And I'm very, very proud of you... 272 00:30:30,880 --> 00:30:32,484 ...but I-- 273 00:30:32,680 --> 00:30:34,603 We... 274 00:30:37,160 --> 00:30:39,288 Maybe at this point... 275 00:30:40,200 --> 00:30:43,886 ...the best way to help repair the family... 276 00:30:44,040 --> 00:30:49,365 ...would be to repair the family, you know? 277 00:31:57,480 --> 00:31:59,721 Take a drive with me. 278 00:32:19,640 --> 00:32:21,688 Here. I'll get it. 279 00:32:26,920 --> 00:32:28,445 Walt. 280 00:32:50,040 --> 00:32:51,690 This is it. 281 00:32:53,400 --> 00:32:55,880 This is what you've been working for. 282 00:32:58,440 --> 00:33:03,002 I rented this place and I started bringing it here because... 283 00:33:03,880 --> 00:33:06,247 ...I didn't know what else to do. 284 00:33:07,080 --> 00:33:09,526 I gave up counting it. I mean, I had to. 285 00:33:09,680 --> 00:33:13,241 It was just so much, so fast. 286 00:33:13,400 --> 00:33:15,528 I tried weighing it. 287 00:33:16,040 --> 00:33:20,489 I figured one bill of any denomination weighs a gram. 288 00:33:20,680 --> 00:33:24,765 There are 454 grams to a pound, but... 289 00:33:27,200 --> 00:33:33,401 There's a variety of denominations, so... 290 00:33:35,080 --> 00:33:37,082 How much is this? 291 00:33:39,320 --> 00:33:41,607 I have no earthly idea. 292 00:33:42,960 --> 00:33:45,008 I truly don't. 293 00:33:45,960 --> 00:33:47,724 I just stack it up... 294 00:33:47,920 --> 00:33:51,402 ...keep it dry, spray it for silverfish. 295 00:33:54,200 --> 00:33:56,328 There is more money here... 296 00:33:56,480 --> 00:33:59,484 ...than we could spend in 10 lifetimes. 297 00:33:59,680 --> 00:34:04,811 I certainly can't launder it, not with a hundred car washes. 298 00:34:08,640 --> 00:34:10,290 Walt... 299 00:34:12,240 --> 00:34:15,130 ...I want my kids back. 300 00:34:16,360 --> 00:34:20,888 I want my life back. 301 00:34:21,840 --> 00:34:23,410 Please tell me. 302 00:34:25,240 --> 00:34:26,844 How much is enough? 303 00:34:27,640 --> 00:34:31,201 How big does this pile have to be? 304 00:35:49,640 --> 00:35:51,449 Shit! 305 00:36:23,640 --> 00:36:25,051 Hi. 306 00:36:25,440 --> 00:36:26,851 Hey. 307 00:36:29,440 --> 00:36:32,364 I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything. 308 00:36:32,520 --> 00:36:33,965 I tried calling, but-- 309 00:36:34,120 --> 00:36:37,363 Yeah. No, I tossed all my burners. 310 00:36:37,640 --> 00:36:39,483 And you didn't answer your home line. 311 00:36:39,640 --> 00:36:41,563 It's disconnected. 312 00:36:41,760 --> 00:36:43,728 Well, unplugged. 313 00:36:43,880 --> 00:36:47,168 I mean, did you leave a message, or...? 314 00:36:48,360 --> 00:36:49,805 No. 315 00:36:52,920 --> 00:36:55,321 So, what's up? 316 00:36:55,840 --> 00:37:02,007 No, I was just in the neighbourhood, so I thought I'd drop by and say hello. 317 00:37:06,640 --> 00:37:09,610 You wanna come in, or...? 318 00:37:11,240 --> 00:37:13,891 Sure. Thanks. 319 00:37:27,440 --> 00:37:30,364 You know, I'd offer you a beer or something... 320 00:37:30,560 --> 00:37:35,248 - ...but, you know, I'm out. - No, no. No, I'm fine, thanks. 321 00:37:35,440 --> 00:37:38,842 You didn't wind up moving, I see. 322 00:37:39,000 --> 00:37:40,923 Didn't have to. 323 00:37:41,080 --> 00:37:43,651 Saul told me what you did. 324 00:37:46,880 --> 00:37:50,930 Anyways, I'm not in jail. 325 00:37:51,120 --> 00:37:54,567 You aren't either, so there you go. 326 00:37:55,880 --> 00:37:59,805 There was no other option, Jesse. It had to be done. 327 00:38:04,800 --> 00:38:06,529 I'm not coming back. 328 00:38:07,760 --> 00:38:09,410 I know. 329 00:38:10,840 --> 00:38:14,686 So why are you here, exactly? 330 00:38:22,240 --> 00:38:24,925 It's funny, I... 331 00:38:25,080 --> 00:38:27,765 I saw a Bounder the other day. 332 00:38:27,920 --> 00:38:29,684 - Bounder? - Yeah. 333 00:38:29,840 --> 00:38:32,650 Our RV? A Bounder? 334 00:38:35,120 --> 00:38:38,090 Oh, you saw the same one as ours? 335 00:38:38,240 --> 00:38:41,323 Yeah. Well, I mean, within a couple of years, I guess. 336 00:38:41,480 --> 00:38:42,845 Early '80s. 337 00:38:43,000 --> 00:38:46,368 It was certainly in a lot better shape than our old hunk of junk. 338 00:38:46,960 --> 00:38:48,849 Much nicer paint job. 339 00:38:50,200 --> 00:38:52,601 No bullet holes in the door. 340 00:38:52,760 --> 00:38:55,969 Yeah. That thing was a nightmare, huh? 341 00:38:56,120 --> 00:38:59,522 Yeah. It was primitive. 342 00:38:59,680 --> 00:39:04,322 You know, whenever I hit a red light, I used to pray... 343 00:39:04,480 --> 00:39:06,687 ...it wouldn't crap out on me. 344 00:39:06,840 --> 00:39:08,365 Yeah. 345 00:39:08,520 --> 00:39:11,967 And then, suddenly, it would sometimes have that... 346 00:39:12,160 --> 00:39:14,606 That screeching sound just out of the blue... 347 00:39:14,760 --> 00:39:16,250 ...like we hit a pack of cats. 348 00:39:16,400 --> 00:39:19,768 Power-steering belt. That's what that was. 349 00:39:20,120 --> 00:39:21,929 You know, I always had this... 350 00:39:22,080 --> 00:39:24,003 This whole system. 351 00:39:24,160 --> 00:39:26,481 Strategy to not let it idle too low. 352 00:39:26,640 --> 00:39:29,962 Remember that time we ran out of gas coming back from a cook? 353 00:39:30,120 --> 00:39:32,009 The gauge. It always said half-full. 354 00:39:32,160 --> 00:39:36,370 You walked three miles with a jerrican while I waited on the side of the road... 355 00:39:36,560 --> 00:39:39,882 ...praying the whole time that no cop would show up... 356 00:39:40,040 --> 00:39:41,644 ...no Good Samaritan. 357 00:39:41,800 --> 00:39:43,564 God. 358 00:39:44,120 --> 00:39:45,690 We had money. 359 00:39:45,840 --> 00:39:47,569 Why'd we keep it? 360 00:39:47,720 --> 00:39:50,803 Why did we have to have the world's shittiest RV? 361 00:39:50,960 --> 00:39:52,883 Inertia? 362 00:39:53,040 --> 00:39:56,408 Yeah. 363 00:39:56,560 --> 00:39:58,244 Inertia. 364 00:40:12,320 --> 00:40:15,722 So, hey, you know, I gotta get going. 365 00:40:15,880 --> 00:40:17,245 - Me too. - I'm meeting friends. 366 00:40:17,400 --> 00:40:19,721 I gotta get going as well. 367 00:40:26,160 --> 00:40:27,969 I left something for you. 368 00:42:02,960 --> 00:42:04,564 Hey. 369 00:42:17,440 --> 00:42:19,124 I'm out. 370 00:42:26,120 --> 00:42:27,804 I'm out. 371 00:43:16,520 --> 00:43:18,761 With some big earrings, it could be really nice. 372 00:43:18,920 --> 00:43:21,366 - Perhaps some big hoops. - l do indeed. 373 00:43:21,520 --> 00:43:24,205 I feel like I want to mix it up with my hair this summer. 374 00:43:24,360 --> 00:43:26,681 - I don't know, like colours-- - I don't know. Coins. 375 00:43:26,840 --> 00:43:28,842 Did you have a coin collection? Did you? 376 00:43:29,040 --> 00:43:31,611 I've heard it's very therapeutic. 377 00:43:31,760 --> 00:43:35,003 Coins and baseball cards. Those were the ones. 378 00:43:35,160 --> 00:43:37,447 You can play around with it, take them in and out. 379 00:43:37,600 --> 00:43:39,409 Not enough hours in the day, right? 380 00:43:39,560 --> 00:43:42,245 - There's not enough hours. - My hairstylist told me... 381 00:43:42,400 --> 00:43:44,607 ...to take prenatal vitamins. 382 00:43:44,760 --> 00:43:46,205 For your hair? 383 00:43:46,360 --> 00:43:48,601 He said they work, so I figured why not? 384 00:43:48,760 --> 00:43:52,560 Oh, Flynn, could you put some more sunscreen on Holly? 385 00:43:52,720 --> 00:43:54,290 Yeah. Is it over there? 386 00:43:54,480 --> 00:43:56,084 - Yeah, it's right here. - Okay. 387 00:43:56,240 --> 00:43:59,881 - Especially for a home brew, though. - Paba-free. That's good. 388 00:44:00,040 --> 00:44:02,771 - I don't know why it would be bad. - Yeah. Me neither. 389 00:44:02,920 --> 00:44:06,003 Oh, do you--? I used to squeeze lemon juice in my hair. 390 00:44:06,200 --> 00:44:07,406 You remember that? 391 00:44:07,560 --> 00:44:10,325 You wanted to be a beach bum so badly. 392 00:44:10,480 --> 00:44:12,005 I did. 393 00:44:12,160 --> 00:44:14,162 You and your stiff hair. 394 00:44:14,320 --> 00:44:18,120 - Stiff? Whose stiff y? What? - Hey, hey. 395 00:44:19,280 --> 00:44:20,930 I was interested to see you get into that. 396 00:44:21,080 --> 00:44:24,004 - It's like chemistry. - Borage oil is supposed to be good. 397 00:44:24,160 --> 00:44:26,162 - Better than flaxseed? - I don't know. 398 00:44:26,320 --> 00:44:30,484 - That's cool. I like your style. - There is no Christmas. 399 00:44:30,640 --> 00:44:33,723 - Maybe I should brew up a batch. - Schraderbrau? 400 00:44:33,880 --> 00:44:35,041 - Yeah. - I vote yes. 401 00:44:35,200 --> 00:44:37,931 - I second that. - Well, there you go. It's unanimous. 402 00:44:38,080 --> 00:44:41,971 Well, who am I to fly in the face of public demand, right? 403 00:44:45,240 --> 00:44:47,208 All right. 404 00:44:49,040 --> 00:44:51,441 Anybody want anything? You want anything? 405 00:44:51,600 --> 00:44:55,047 - No, I'm good. I'm good, thank you. - Yeah? All right. 406 00:44:55,200 --> 00:44:57,168 Does it look glossier? 407 00:44:57,720 --> 00:44:59,210 Do I have a halo? 408 00:44:59,360 --> 00:45:01,408 - How's she doing? - She's good. 409 00:45:01,560 --> 00:45:04,803 Yeah? Try not to put any of the sunscreen on her fingers. 410 00:46:08,840 --> 00:46:13,687 "To W.W. My star, my perfect silence. " 411 00:46:13,840 --> 00:46:16,081 W.W. 412 00:46:16,800 --> 00:46:18,962 I mean, who do you figure that is? 413 00:46:19,120 --> 00:46:20,849 Woodrow Wilson? 414 00:46:21,560 --> 00:46:23,562 Willy Wonka? 415 00:46:26,040 --> 00:46:27,929 Walter White? 416 00:46:31,520 --> 00:46:32,567 You got me. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5A Subtitles